Hypershadamy story : Amy Rose the cursed genie
by Hypershadow5000
Summary: Hyper meets Amy Rose who was cursed as a genie by her slave owner Mephiles and will do whatever it takes to free Amy
1. Chapter 1

At the Station Square Museum, it contained all artifacts including a magic lamp . No one knows that the lamp contains an innocent young lady hedgehog who was cursed as a genie . Then one night, two thugs have managed to sneak into the museum undetected and infiltrated the museum putting the most rarest artifacts in a leather bag . The thugs continued to raid the museum until they all got what they came for including the lamp . While getting to exits, one of the thugs inadvertently knocked over a vase . "Way to go you idiot ." his partner said as the alarms went off then security ran out yelling "Stop you thieves ." which the thugs pulled out their guns and fired at the security as they ran, making their escape. When the thugs got outside, they got in their getaway van and yelled at the getaway driver "Go go !" the driver drove backed out of the ally, on to the street, and sped on the road pursued by the police cars . While being pursued, the thugs examined the artifacts they stole but when they took out the lamp, one thug said "What's so special about this stupid lamp ." which his partner replies "Beats me, they got to be crazy to guard something like this ." then the thug rolled down his window and threw out the lamp and drove off while still being pursued by the cops while the lamp the thug threw out bounced and rolled on the ground until it stopped next to a trash can . Meanwhile a green striped hedgehog named Hyper went out for an evening walk . As he walked Hyper said to himself "I wish I have a girlfriend ." Hyper had known friends of his who have girlfriends : Sonic's got Sally, Knuckles got Rouge, Tails got Cream, and Silver got Blaze . Then Hyper sighed "Well maybe someday ." as he continued his evening walk through the streets of Station Square but while passing by the alleyways, Hyper came across a lamp unaware that it was recently stolen and thrown out . Hyper looked at it and said "Hmm this lamp hasn't been washed for a very long time, Well I think I'll take it home and wash it ." as he put it away in his quills . At home Hyper took the lamp out of his quills, put it on the counter, took out a bucket, and filled it with hot water and soap, and took out a cloth, soaked it, then began polishing it . But while polishing it Hyper accidently rubbed the lamp which the lamp started spewing pink smoke then on the floor a figure appeared, when the pink smoke was gone the figure was revealed as a pink hedgehog which she groaned . Hyper surprised by the pink hedgehog's appearance carefully walked up to her knelt down and asked "Hey are you okay ?" as he gently placed his hand on the back of her shoulder, the pink hedgehog replied "I think so ." as she got up but when she looked at Hyper suddenly the pink hedgehog jumped back, mistaking him for someone else the pink hedgehog said "You monster I'm not doing anymore slave work for you ." which Hyper was confused "Huh ? What are you talking ?" Not believing him, the pink hedgehog said "Don't play jack squat Mephiles . All you want to do is rape me ." then just as the pink hedgehog was about to charge at him, Hyper teleported which surprised the pink hedgehog, "Where are you ?" she asked as she looked around , suddenly appearing behind her Hyper pined the pink hedgehog to the floor and restrained her by pulling her arms back, criss-crossed them and held them on her back holding her hands and said "Look I don't know who you're talking about but I'm not Mephiles now will you please calm down ." surprised, the pink hedgehog asked "Wait you're not Mephiles ?" Hyper simply answered "No ." "Then who are you ?" the pink hedgehog asked as Hyper let go of her arms and helped her up . "I'm Hyper and you are ?" which the pink hedgehog introduced herself "I'm Amy, Amy Rose ." then Hyper asked "Who or what is this Mephiles ? Who is he Amy ?" Which Amy got cold, shivering just thinking about it ."Please Amy, who is he ?" Hyper said as he escorted Amy to the coach where they both sat, then Hyper politely asked "Please Amy, please tell me about Mephiles ." which Amy reluctantly replies "Well (sighs) okay if you insist ."


	2. Chapter 2

In a flash back millions of years ago in Egypt, Amy Rose was a full fledged young woman, while strolling through the streets of Egypt with her mom Amethyst the hedgehog . Suddenly in the middle of town Mephiles the dark lord appeared, "My fellow Egyptians ." He announced "This country is now mine to rule . Any attempts to resist is futile and will be sever ." then he asked "Who will be my queen ?" as he walked down the streets of Egypt, looking for potential women to be his queen then he stopped and glanced at the two pink hedgehogs at the corner of the street . "Which one of you ladies will be my queen ?" Mephiles asked as he walked up to them . Amy clutched on to her mother by the waist and hid her face into her mother's chest and said "Mom I'm scared ." shaking in fear, which Amethyst said "Don't worry Amy it'll be all right ." as she rubbed her daughter's back and stroked her hair trying to calm her but Amy was too scared . When Mephiles approached them, he noticed that Amy was afraid placed his hand on the back of her shoulder and said "Now now don't be scared I won't hurt you much ." then Mephiles was about to yank Amy when a voice said "Hey, get your hands off of my babe ." which Amy recognize that voice, in her mind Amy went "Oh no not Scourge ." Scourge the green hedgehog confronted Mephiles who asked "Oh really ?" which Scourge responds "Yeah really . What'cha gonna do huh ?" which Mephiles responds by firing a huge energy beam from his hand at Scourge piecing through his chests, when Mephiles stopped, Scourge fell back dead which shocked the Egyptians horrified of what Mephiles did, then he warned "If you try to resist me, you either be executed or enslaved . Understand ?" which the Egyptians nodded fearing what he might do . Amy realizing what Mephiles is capable of told him said "I'll be your queen ." which the Egyptians gasped "Really ?" Mephiles asked as he turned to Amy curiously which Amethyst gasped "Amy, what are you doing ?" Amy assured her mother "Don't worry mom you said earlier that it's gonna be alright ." Amethyst stopped her "But Amy you're my only daughter . I don't want to lose you ." "And you won't mom, Even if you're not with me physically, we're still together in both hearts and thoughts . " then Amy gave her mom a hug goodbye then before they were about to leave, Mephiles suddenly turns around and fired a purple ball of energy at Amethyst killing her which Amy screamed "MOM !" as Amethyst fell to the ground dead . "Now there aren't anymore distraction, on to my palace ." then he turned to Amy and said "Do as I command or would you like to join your mother in death ?" which Amy reluctantly responded "I'll do your bidding, please don't kill me ." "Good ." Mephiles said as he dragged Amy to his palace . At the palace, Mephiles told Amy "You're to do exactly as I command, Understand ?" Amy nodded then Mephiles growled "Now, GET TO WORK !" which Amy whimpered "Yes master ." then went as she was told . Unknown to both Amy and Mephiles, a gray cloaked figure has entered the palace and went to the prison chamber of the palace . When the prisoners saw the figure, one of them asked "Who are you ?" the gray cloaked figure answered "I'm your way to freedom ." which the prisoners gasp that the gray cloaked figure has come to free them then the figure said "I'll get the keys from Mephiles but be patient ." which the prisoners nodded then the figure said "When I do, we'll rise against Mephiles, and I'll seal him with this ." as he took out a strange vial which one of the prisoners asked "What is that ?" the figure answered "This is the scepter of darkness, the only thing that will seal him ." as he then puts the scepter away in his cloak and said "Now go back to doing what he told you to do and wait for my signal ." which the prisoners nodded and went back to work . While walking down the hall, the gray cloaked figure glanced at Amy who was busy scrubbing the floors and quietly said to himself "Someday Amy you will be free, someday ." and moved on . Years later the gray cloaked figure managed to get the keys in the secret chamber while Mephiles wasn't around, went to the prison chamber and freed the prisoners meanwhile Mephiles had been whipping Amy whenever she fails her assignment . Then He heard something "What is that noise ?" he asked as he got up from his throne first Mephiles turned to Amy and said "Continue your assignments or else ." as he charged up a purple ball of energy from his hand, which Amy responded "As you wish my master ." Then Mephiles went to see what was going on . Amy seeing it as her opportunity to escape made her way to the front entrance but right when she was home free outside a voice asked "Where do you think you're going young lady ?" Amy stopped in her tracks and turned, it was Fiona the fox, "F Fiona, what are you doing out here ?" Amy asked which Fiona replies "I'm here to make a proposal to Mephiles and you're my ticket ." "No!" Amy said then tried to run but then Fiona grabbed Amy by the collar and dragged her back inside the palace . When Fiona dragged Amy back to the throne room, Fiona called "Look who almost escaped ." as she threw Amy in front of Mephiles, then Amy pleaded "Please Master, have mercy on me ." which Mephiles replies "I'll show you mercy ." as he picked up the lamp from a small table but instead of charging up a purple ball of energy, he charged up a pink one and said "Here's your punishment for attempting to escape ." then he held it up close to Amy, suddenly the pink ball of energy started to absorb Amy then Amy screamed "Nooooooooooooo !" as she disappeared into the pink ball of energy, then Mephiles put the pink ball of energy into the lamp which the lamp glowed with pink energy then Mephiles put it back on the small table then Fiona said "I have a proposition for you ." which Mephiles asked "Really, and what's that ?" Fiona explains "If you let me be your queen, I have plans to expand your empire, think about it , not only will you have all of Egypt but you'll have the whole world to rule ." "Really ?" Mephiles asked which Fiona replies "Mmm hmm but only if you let me be your queen ." "With you by my side I'll conquer the whole world ." then Fiona asked "What about your cursed genie hedgehog ?" as she glanced at the lamp which Mephiles replies "Don't worry She'll grant all the wishes we want ." then they laughed evilly together until a voice said "That's not gonna happen ." Surprised both Mephiles and Fiona turned, confronting them was the escaped prisoners "You dare to defy your master ?" Mephiles asked which the prisoner responded "Yes, we are tired of living by your rules, you never promised anything, we don't want to be your slave anymore, we want to be free ." Then Mephiles demanded "Who freed you ?" which a voice answered "I did ." as the prisoners stood back in a line side by side as the gray cloaked figure appeared, walking down the throne towards Mephiles and Fiona , As the figure revealed his head, Mephiles recognized who it was "Shadow !" Mephiles bellowed . "I have come to free Egypt from your reign, father ." which Mephiles laughed "Really, you can't stop me . I'm unstoppable ." Shadow mocked "On the contrary, I can ." as he held out the scepter of darkness which Mephiles gasped "No! It can't be ." "It's over Mephiles, you're finished ." Shadow said as he took off his cloak and charged at Mephiles who tried to hit him with everything he's got including his energy beam , but Shadow dodged them all . When shadow got close to Mephiles, they then got into a hand to hand combat which the fight went on . When the fight came to a close, Mephiles knelted down panting catching his breath . Then Shadow took out a green Chaos Emerald and activate "Chaos Control !" which vaporized Mephiles "ugh !" while Mphiles was paralyzed because of Chaos Control, Shadow then took out the scepter of darkness, held it in front of Mephiles who then turned into a mush purple energy and was absorbed by the scepter , As he's getting sucked into the scepter of darkness Mephiles threatened "One day, one day when I return, I will have my revenge ." as he disappeared into the scepter which the scepter then glowed with purple energy .Then Shadow turned and said "My fellow prisoners, you are free ." which the freed prisoners cheered until a voice said "No you're not, you still have me to contend with ." It was Fiona "I'm still the queen of Egypt ." which Shadow replies "Not anymore ." as he charged up and threw chaos spears at Fiona, killing her, then Shadow turned back to the freed prisoners and said "As I said earlier both you and Egypt are free ." which the freed prisoners cheered that they are finally free from Mephiles's rule, but one asked "But what about the lamp ? I heard that the girl who was Mephiles's personal slave was just cursed as a genie of the lamp . What are you gonna do with her ?" which Shadow replies "Don't worry about Amy, I'll make sure that She'll be in much better hands then Mephiles . Now go and enjoy your freedom ." which the freed prisoners nodded and left the palace .


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the present, Amy started shedding tears "What's the matter ?" Hyper asked as he wrapped his arm around Amy's back which she sobbed "I (sniff) I miss my mom ." and cried . Hyper wrapped his arms around Amy's waist then rubbed her back and stroked her hair, attempting to calm her down "There, there it's okay ." "But Hyper ." Amy said tearfully "She was all I had, I was her only daughter and Mephiles killed her ." then Amy cried historically then Hyper sighed and said "Amy, I know you're sad but I'm sure your mom is probably up there somewhere, watching you ." "Huh, really ?" Amy asked as she stopped crying, Hyper nodded then as she got up from the couch, Amy said "Well I'm gonna kill myself ." which surprised Hyper "What, why ?" "Because I want to be reunited with her, I want to be with her ." Then Hyper said "Amy wait ." as Amy went to the kitchen, took out the knife and was about to stab herself when Hyper ran over to the kitchen and stopped her . "Think about what you're doing ." Hyper said as he took the knife from her, "But Hyper, I miss her ." Amy said as she struggled with Hyper, getting the knife "I know you miss her Amy ." Hyper said then asked "Would she be happy to see her daughter commit suicide just to be with her ?" which Amy stopped and hesitated . Then Hyper said "And bedsides , Amy you got no place to go and you don't know where you are ." "You're right ." Amy said as she stopped struggling, "I got no place to go, and I don't know where I am." Then she "asked where am I Hyper ? What country am I in ?" Hyper answered "You're in Station Square CA USA and this place is my house ." "This is your house ?" Amy asked as she looked around the house . "Yep this is my house ." Hyper replied then Amy looked at her lamp next to the bucket and asked "Were you washing it ?" "Yeah, I was gonna wash it, good as new when you came out of it ." "Can I help you with that ?" Amy asked as she went over to the kitchen, "Sure ." Hyper answered as he dumped the water from the bucket into the sink and refilled it with hot water and soap then took out another cloth soaked it in the hot water and gave it to Amy then he and Amy washed and cleaned the lamp, after they were done Hyper dumped the water into the sink then rinsed both the bucket and the cloths then squeezed the water out of the cloths then hung them and put away the bucket . Amy said "Well that'll be it for tonight ." "Hey Amy, Mephiles cursed you as a genie right ?" Amy nodded and said "I can grant only 3 wishes, but there's a catch ." "What's that ?" Hyper asked which Amy replies "Among the rules : I can't make someone fall in love nor can I get you a girlfriend ." then Hyper asked "Will you be my girlfriend ?" which Amy was gonna reply "Sorry but I " then Hyper said "I'm not asking for a wish granted, I'm asking you ." then he reminded Amy "You weren't a genie in the beginning right ?" which Amy nodded then Hyper asked "Will you be my girlfriend ?" "Um don't you already have a girlfriend ?" Amy asked Hyper replied "My friends do, I don't ." then he said "Amy please be my girlfriend, it's not a wish request . " then Amy hesitated "Well " "Please Amy " Amy thought for a moment then looks at Hyper and smiles "Okay I'll be your girlfriend ." then hyper went "Oh Amy !"as he wrapped his arms around Amy and hugged her which she giggled and hugged him then Hyper said "You know Amy, you look really nice ." "Really ?" Amy asked blushingly which Hyper nodded in response then he placed his hand on the back of Amy's head and pushed her up close and kissed her which Amy kissed him then he asked "So I only get 3 wishes right ?" Amy nodded in response then Hyper made a suggestion "What if I tell you when I have one more wish left I'll use it to free you, so that way you won't be cursed and bound to the lamp anymore . You'll be free ." "Y you want to free me but why ?" Hyper replied "Think about it Amy when you're free we'll be together for the rest of our lives and besides you deserve that freedom Amy, really you deserve to be free ." then he said "I've been wanting someone to love and I thought maybe you'd be the one for me ." "Oh Hyper I've never met anyone whose as nice as you ." Amy said then wrapped her arms around Hyper, leaned her head against Hyper's chests and nudges against him then looks up at Hyper and asks "You'll use the last wish to set me free ?" Hyper nodded and replied "I promise, I won't stop until you're free ." then Amy said "Well okay but you need to think about first two wishes ." "Right, gotta make sure my first two wishes count ." Hyper responded then he looked at the clock and realized what time it is, "Well it's getting late . " "Well see you tomorrow ." Amy said but right when she was about to go back into her lamp, Hyper asked "Hey Amy, will you sleep with me ?" "Huh but why ?" Amy asked astonishingly "You've been cooped in the lamp for millions of years . Don't you wanna sleep in something more comfortable then inside a lamp ?" Hyper asked as he took Amy's lamp . "Well ." Amy hesitated then she replies "Okay I'll sleep with you Hyper .""Great ." Hyper said then he led Amy to his room, placed Amy's lamp on his dresser then as he and Amy got in bed, Hyper got in bed first then opened up the blanket and let Amy in . When Amy got in bed she gasped "Wow, this bed is really soft ." Yeah it is ." Hyper replied then he pulled Amy up close to him, wanting to comfort her then told her "Amy, you're a really nice girl ." which Amy giggled as she wrapped her arms around Hyper's waist laid head on his chest, then Hyper scratched her hair which she purred and nudged her head against Hyper's chest then he said "Whatever happens Amy, I won't let anything happen to you . "Really ?" Amy asked which Hyper replied "Really, I promise ." then he told Amy "Goodnight Amy ." as he turned off the lights in his room, Amy replies "Goodnight Hyper ." as she yawned then both she and Hyper fell asleep together . But after they fell asleep, Shadow entered the house via teleportation and quietly went over to Hyper's room, observed the two hedgehogs sleeping together then walked up to Amy's side of the bed and picked up her lamp and examined it then he thought to himself "Well, she's in better hands for now ." then he gently placed Amy's lamp back the small table near Amy and went out of Hyper's room and teleported from the inside to the outside of the house and said "Soon Amy, you'll be free soon ." then left .

In the morning when Amy woke up, she smelled something "What's that smell ?" Amy wondered as she got out of bed and went to the kitchen where Hyper was cooking on the stove, when he glanced at Amy, he simply said "Good morning Amy." Amy replied back "Good morning Hyper ." then asks "What are you making ?" "Breakfast, Scrambled eggs, Sausage, and Hash browns ." "Yummy ." Amy said then Hyper took 2 plates and served a half of breakfast one plate and the rest on another and carried them over to the table then took out 2 forks one for Amy and one for himself then took out 2 glasses and poured milk into each of them then placed them on the table then both he and Amy sat down and ate breakfast . After finishing their breakfast, they then cleaned the table, washed the dishes and later put them away . Then Hyper said "Amy, let's go look around the city, I'm going to show you what's like ." "Okay ." Amy said but before they left the house, Amy used her magic to switch from her ragged Egyptian outfit to a modern clothing which she now wears a red dress with a white stripe at the bottom and a white collar at the top, Amy even wore a pair red boots with white stripes in the middle . "Okay, now let's go ." which Hyper nodded and both he and Amy left the house and went to the Station Square mall but on the way there, at the cross walk Tails and Cream showed up "Hey Tails ." Hyper greeted which Tails greeted back "Hey Hyper ." then he glances at Amy and asks "Hey who's she ?" which Hyper replies "Oh this Amy, my girlfriend ." which Amy nods then fully introduces herself "I'm Amy, Amy Rose ." then Cream replies "Nice to meet you miss Rose, I'm Cream and this my Chao friend Cheese ." which Cheese went "Chao chao" which Amy giggled and said "Both you and Cheese are very cute" "Thank you miss Rose" Cream said as she and Cheese bowed their heads in appreciation . The couples continued talking until the symbol sign changed from a red hand to a walking symbol which was time for Hyper and Amy to go "Well we have to go now ." Hyper said which Tails replied "Ok" and so the couples bid each other goodbye then Hyper and Amy walked across the street and went over to the mall where Hyper showed Amy various shops then Amy noticed a strange female figure behind the window, wearing a weird outfit and asked "Hey Hyper what is she wearing ?" which Hyper answered "That's just a female statue and those are beach outfits that the store are advertising ." "What do women wear at the beach ?" Amy asked which Hyper answered "They just where bras and bikinis ." then he said "Do you want a bikini Amy? We can go to the Emerald Coast beach if you want ." which Amy replied "Ok" then both she and Hyper went into the women's wear shop, Amy picked out a red bikini outfit then Hyper led her to the changing room where she went into one of them, took off her dress and boots and tried on the red bikini outfit then came out and asked "Well Hyper, how do I look ?" which upon seeing her in a red beach outfit, Hyper had a thumbnail moment briefly playing with his balls due to Amy's bulging breasts in her bra . "Uh Hyper what are you doing ?" Amy asked which Hyper suddenly stopped himself and apologized "Um sorry Amy, sometimes I do that when I see sexy women on TV and Movies ." then he said "Well, anyway you look very nice Amy ." "Really, you think so ?" Amy asked Hyper nodded and replied "Yeah, you really are beautiful ." "Ok" Amy said "Let's go to the beach ." "Ok" Hyper replied but said "But you have to take it off and put your clothes back on ." "But why" Amy asked, Hyper explained "Because in this generation we have to buy the things we want to get and since you don't have any money, I'll buy it for you ok ?" "Ok" Amy said before she went back inside the changing room, took off the bikini outfit, puts her dress and boots back on, came back out, gave her red bikini outfit to Hyper who then took it over to the cashier and bought it then walks back up to Amy and gives her the red bikini outfit and said "Let's go get some lunch" "Ok" Amy responded as she followed Hyper to the mall's food court where he ordered two hamburgers, one box of fries and two soda drinks then he and Amy went to get a table and sat in it then waited for a few until their meal was ready, Hyper went to pick up the meal, brought it to his table, took o burger and gave the other to Amy . While eating, they shared the fries . When they were done eating, Hyper threw the trash away then he and Amy left the food court but they were about to leave the mall when Hyper suddenly realizes he forgot something "Oh, Amy I forgot to get you a pair of sandals ." "Sandals ?" Amy asked "Why do I need sandals ?" Hyper answered "Because Amy when people go to the beach, they usually wear them and plus they don't get sand in their toes very much ." "Ok" Amy said "Let get them" and so they went back to women's wear shop and Hyper got Amy a pair of red sandals and bought them then they went home and got ready to go to the beach . Hyper took out basket and packed everything he and Amy will need such towels (Hyper packed a red one for Amy and a green one for himself), a sunblock and a whole lot of other stuff while Amy switched her boots with her new pair of red sandals but decides to pack her swimsuit in the basket . When everything is packed, Hyper and Amy left the house and went over to the Emerald Coast beach.

When they got there, Hyper led Amy to an outhouse "Here Amy, you can change in there while I wait out here ." Hyper said as he handed Amy her swimsuit "Ok" Amy said before she went inside and shuts the door, after few minutes Amy came out in the red bikini outfit and gave Hyper the red dress who then puts it in the basket . "So what do we do here" Amy asked "Well" Hyper responded "Beach goers would usually surf the waves, go snorkeling while the kids would build sand castles, we even lay in the sun, getting some nice tan" "Really" Amy asked astonishingly which Hyper nodded in response then asks "So what do you want to do Amy, build a sand castle, hit the waves or just relax and soak in the sun getting some tan" "I wanna try build a sand castle" Amy responded "Ok" Hyper said as he took out a toy bucket and a toy shuffle from the basket then both he and Amy started building a sand castle .

Hyper started digging to create a circle where the castle is gonna be while Amy filled the bucket with sand and placed the bucket upside down letting the sand out . Hyper and Amy kept repeating the process until their sand castle is complete . Then Hyper took the towels out, placed them on the sand then both he and Amy laid down on it, laying on their backs relaxing in the sun . After they relaxed for a while, Hyper and Amy got up "Let's hit waves Hyper" Amy said "I want to see how the water feels" "Ok" Hyper said as he and Amy ran to the water's edge, when they got in the water Amy said "Wow, the water feels good" "Yeah, it is" Hyper responded then both he and Amy played in the water: chasing each other, splashing each other . Then after a while, Hyper and Amy went back to their spot, sat on the towels and relaxed .

As they relaxed, Amy asked "So Hyper, have you figured out what to do with the first wish" "No" Hyper responded "I still haven't figured it out yet" "Well remember you have to make the first two count" Amy reminded him which he nodded in response then Amy commented "The ocean is so beautiful" "Yeah it is" Hyper responded as he and Amy looked out at the ocean. Then it was time to leave, Hyper packed everything in the basket that he packed then both he and Amy went home .

At the house, Amy took a shower while Hyper was trying to figuring out what to cook for dinner, when Amy got out of the bathroom after she was done taking a shower, Amy asked "What are we having for dinner Hyper" "Don't know yet" Hyper responded "I'm thinking of making chicken and rice but if only if we have any rice" then he glanced at Amy and thought of something "Um Amy, I think I know what to do with the first wish" "What is it" Amy asked which Hyper made his first wish "I wish we have some rice" "Ok" Amy which she then snapped her finger then in flash a bag of rice appeared on the counter "Um thank you Amy" Hyper said which Amy replies "Your welcome' then asks "Can I help make dinner" "Sure" Hyper replied "Here, you can do the rice while I cook the chicken" "Ok" Amy responded . Hyper taught Amy how to cook rice, first he took out a pot, poured some rice into it, then some water and placed the pot on one of the burners and turned it then taught Amy how long to boil the rice then went on and took out some boneless chicken breast from the fridge, took out both a knife and a cutting board, placed the chicken on it and chopped it up then took out a frying pan, placed on another burner, turned it on, dumped the chicken he chopped it up on it and cooked it .

Hyper and Amy kept working on dinner until it's finished, then Hyper went to set the table, taking out two plates, forks and glass cups and placed them on the table then he brought over both a pot rice and chicken which he served half of it on Amy's plate then served the rest of it on his plate, poured milk into the glasses then both he and sat down and had dinner "Mmm, this is delicious" Amy said eating her dinner "Glad you like" Hyper responded "Not bad cooking for the first time" "Yeah" Amy responded, as they ate, Amy asked "So Hyper, what's your second wish gonna be" "I don't know yet" Hyper responded "But I don't wanna rush it" "Why not" Amy asked "I don't want waist the first two wishes then go to the third" Hyper replied "Oh" Amy responded as she continued eating her dinner "And plus I care about Amy" Hyper went on "Mephiles never showed you love did he" "No" Amy answered "Well, I'll take care of you Amy" Hyper said "I won't treat you the way he did, whatever it is he's been treating you with" As they finished their dinner, there was a knock on the door, Hyper got up, went over to the door and answered it . Standing in front of him was a red striped hedgehog "May I help you" Hyper asked "I'm here to check on Amy" the red striped hedgehog replied but Hyper asked "Who are you" which the red striped hedgehog introduced himself "I'm Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog and I'm the son of Mephiles" "The son of Mephiles" Hyper asked, Shadow nodded and went on "I'm also the top security at the Station Square Museum but I assure you, I'm nothing like Mephiles" "I see" Hyper said then asked "So you're here to check on Amy" Shadow nodded then asked "May I see her" Hyper glamced over his shoulder at Amy then turned and said "Ok" Hyper said as he let Shadow in and closed the door.

Amy was getting ready for bed when Hyper called out "Amy, somebody would like to see you, will you come out here please" "ok Amy said but when she got to the living room, Amy frozed upon seeing Shadow "He just wants to make sure you're okay" Hyper said "Oh um ok" Amy said as she slowly walks up to Shadow who then wraps his arms around Amy's waist and said "Don't worry Amy I won't hurt you like what my father did" "Who's your father" Amy asked which Shadow glanced at Hyper"Wait you're-" Amy started to ask but Shadow placed his hand on her mouth and nodded "Yes Amy, I'm the son of Mephiles but don't worry I'm nothing like him" which Amy sighed in relief as Shadow unwrapped his arms that were around Amy then Amy who then went over to Hyper and wrapped her arms his neck which he comforts her by wrapping his arms her waist "I see you've recently started a relationship" Shadow said "Yeah, we did" Hyper said "She's my girlfriend now" then Shadow explained "You don't know this but she came from the lamp that was stolen from the museum last night" "Really" Hyper asked but Shadow said "But you can have it Hyper and like you said she deserves to be free" Hyper nodded then Shadow said "I'll let this slide but you are aware she only offers three wishes right" "Yeah I'm aware of that" Hyper replied then Shadow went on "And you will use the last one to free her" "Yes" Hyper responded then Shadow said "I'll leave it to you then" but before he left, Shadow said "You'll take good care of her" Hyper nodded then Shadow disappeared via teleportation, leaving the house .

"Well, it's getting late" Hyper said looking at the time "Yeah" Amy said as she yawned "Let's get to bed" Hyper said as he and Amy went to his room . Amy got in bed while Hyper turned off the lights, joined Amy in bed then both he and Amy cuddled eachother and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Sorry about the reupload, I had to put in words that I forgot to type in and I'm sure fan fiction writers have done that too . Also as you can see in this story, I decided to add Sonic 06 elements such as the Scepter of Darkness . Well there'll be a lot of Sonic 06 elements that you'll have to see for yourself and also, for Amy as the cursed Genie, I decided to add the lamp instead of the ring or bracelet Gothnebula used in her Pink Genie storyline . - It's been weeks since Amy was out of the lamp and both she and Hyper have been getting along as a couple . Amy has been adjusting more and more to the modern city of Station Square and has also met more of Hyper's friends : Sonic and Sally, Knuckles and Rouge, and Silver and Blaze .

One night while Hyper and Amy are sleeping together, at the museum there was break in which Shadow who is the Top Security went check it out . "Heading over to where the source of the break in and encountered Dr Eggman "Dr, leave now and never return" Shadow threatened but Eggman responded "Oh but I was looking for something" then he asked "Where is the scepter of darkness" which Shadow gasped, realizing what Eggman is really after and know what Mephiles can do "Why do you want Mephiles Dr" Shadow asked "He's dangerous and he's more than you can possibly handle" which Eggman laughed "That's nonsense I can handle Mephiles and he'll be of use to me" then he asked "Now where is he, where is Mephiles" which Shadow tried to lie "I I don't know where he is" but Eggman said "I know you're lying Shadow and I will find him" again Shadow lied "No I'm not and there's nothing here you want Dr, nothing" but Eggman said "Very well if that's it's gonna be then I will find him" "No" Shadow yelled but then Eggman snapped his finger and suddenly a group of Eggman's Mechs showed up and surrounded Shadow "Now if you excuse me Shadow, I'm going to get Meohiles so farewell" Eggman said as he hovers away in his Egg mobile leaving his Mechs to keep Shadow busy who destroyed them all then went after Eggman .

In the Egyptian Exhibit, Shadow tried to prevent Eggman from stealing the Scepter of Darkness "Dr stop, you don't know what Mephiles is capable of" Shadow tried to warn but Eggman laughed "That's nonsense Shadow, I know what to do with Mephiles, he will help me build an Eggman Empire" as he snatches the Scepter of Darkness and left the museum by breaking through the ceiling glass window and disappeared . "This isn't good" Shadow said "I better warn Hyper and Amy about this"

The next morning, Hyper and Amy were just about finished with breakfast when suddenly Shadow appeared via teleportation "Bad news love birds" Shadow said as he appeared "What is it" Hyper asked "The Scepter of Darkness was stolen last night" Shadow answered "Who stoled it" Hyper asked "Eggman" Shadow simply answered "Um what was in the Scepter of Darkness" Amy asked which Shadow frowned and looked down at the floor then looks back up and answered "Mephiles" Amy gasped and shivered in fear but Hyper comforted her by wrapping his arms around her waist and said "It's ok Amy, but remember I will protect you" which Amy nodded as she leaned her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck .

After Amy calmed down, Hyper sighed "Eggman has got to be insane, he has no idea what Mephiles is capable of" which Shadow nodded in agreement and said "He thinks Mephiles will help him build Eggman land" "Hmph, well I find his IQ of 300 a joke" Hyper responded then Amy asked "What are we gonna do" Shadow answered "Here's what we're gonna do, we'll sneak into his base retrieve the Scepter of Darkness and get out" then he added "If we're lucky then I'll place it under tighter security" then Hyper turned to Amy "Hey um Amy, you'll stay here while me and Shadow will infiltrate Eggman's base and try to get the Scepter of Darkness back, ok" which Amy nodded "Ok" then Hyper and Shadow left the house under Amy"s care and attempt to get the Scepter of Darkness back .


	5. Chapter 5

Hyper and Shadow went over to Eggman's base, sneaking pass security and making their way through the base, they even managed getting by the Egg Beetle without being detected by it . Then they finally got to the location where Eggman keeping the Scepter of Darkness, in the vault but it was protected by Security Lasers "How are we gonna get it without touching the lasers" Hyper asked but then Hyper realized he can teleport "Shadow, I can teleport over there, get the Scepter and teleport back here without tripping the alarms" which Shadow nodded and said "Well Hyper, do it, we don't know how much time we have before the Doctor realizes we're here" which Hyper nodded "Ok" then teleports over to the Scepter, grabs it and teleports back to Shadow then they left the base . Back at the house, Hyper examined the Scepter "So, this the Scepter of Darkness" Hyper asked "This is where you sealed Mephiles" "Yeah" Shadow replied "He's the one who tortured me" Amy said "And the one who killed your mom" Hyper added as he further examines the Scepter then said "Well as long as he remains in here, you'll be okay Amy" which Amy nods in agreement then Hyper handed the Scepter to Shadow Who said "I'll make sure this thing is under tighter security" which is what Shadow did by ordering some robots from GUN (like GUN Beatle and GUN Mechs) to help protect the Scepter from being stolen again meanwhile Hyper and Amy went out to dinner at the Out Back Steak House Hyper ordered a medium rare cooked steak and a garlic flavored mash potatoes while Amy ordered mahimahi fish and some vegetables though she wanted a salad first but while waiting, Amy said "I hope Dr Eggman doesn't release Mephiles" which Hyper replied "Don't worry Amy, Mephiles won't be unleashed and Shadow won't let it happen" "I hope so" Amy responded as the salad she ordered has arrived which Amy ate it then a little later the meal that both she and Hyper ordered have arrived, they ate it, Hyper paid for the meal then both he and Amy went home .

At home, Hyper and Amy relaxed on the couch where they were facing each other then Amy said "Hyper, I love you" which Hyper responded "I love you too Amy, I love you too" then both he and Amy snuggle and cuddle each other but suddenly Shadow appeared via Chaos Control "Hyper, I need your help" Shadow said "What is it" Hyper asked as he got up from the couch "It's Eggman, he's attempting to steal the Scepter again" Shadow answered "The robot sent over to protect the Scepter are trying to keep Doctor occupied but not for long" "Ok" Hyper said then turns to Amy, took out her lamp and said "Amy, get in here" "Why" Amy asked, shocked by what Hyper said since it's been weeks when Amy was let out of the lamp but Hyper responded "Because I want to keep you safe Amy" and went on "And plus, you're afraid of Mephiles right, well I'll make sure that he won't get to you" "Ok" Amy said but before she went back into her lamp, Hyper said "Oh and another thing Amy" as he pulled her up close, wrapping his arms around her waist "What's that" Amy asked which Hyper simply responded "I love you" Amy replies back "I love you too Hyper, I love you too" as he wraps her arms around his neck and hugged him then both she and Hyper unwrapped arms then Hyper said "Also another thing Amy, I heard both Sonic and Silver can transform into their super forms, well for my second wish Amy, I wish I can transform into my super form" "Ok" Amy said then Hyper's fur turned from black to gold, becoming super Hyper then Hyper calmed down and went back to being a regular hedgehog then he held out Amy's lamp but as he rubbed her lamp, Amy warned "Hyper, be careful" "I will" Hyper responded as Amy turned into a pink cloud of smoke and went into her lamp then Hyper puts the lamp away in his room then says "Okay Shadow, let's go" which Shadow nods as he and Hyper went to the museum to keep Eggman from stealing the Scepter .


	6. Chapter 6

At the Museum, the GUN robots have put up with everything they got but Eggman kept blasting them away "GUN is no match for me" Eggman laughs as he went on a rampages through the Museum .

Shadow and Hyper arrived at the Museum "Go and get the Scepter, I'll try to keep the Doctor busy" Shadow said which Hyper nodded as he went one way while Shadow went the other .

Shadow went to help the GUN robots keeping Eggman occupied, when Shadow got to where the robots were trying to keep Eggman from getting the Scepter Eggman laughed "Now nothing will stop me from getting my Scepter back" Which Shadow replies "I beg to differ, Doctor" which Eggman in turn replies "You should know better than to steal my Scepter, Shadow" "On the contrary doctor" Shadow responded "It's you who should know better than to steal it from the Museum" Which Eggman got "Oh shut up, I'm getting what's mine" as he hovered through the halls with Shadow in pursuit .

Meanwhile, Hyper raced through the halls, finding and securing the Scepter "If Mephiles is unleashed, we're done for" Hyper thought to himself as he continued racing down the halls .

Upon entering the room where Scepter is located, Hyper picked up the Scepter and was about to leave when suddenly Eggman burst through the wall "Give me that" Eggman said as he instructed one of his egg mobile's hands to get at Hyper who dodged it by getting out of th way in time as he and Shadow then ran down the halls with Eggman in pursuit, dodging the energy projectiles fired by Eggman until one of the projectiles hit Hyper, forcing him to drop the Scepter .

When the Scepter hit the floor, it broke open which Shadow yelled "No" coming out of the Scepter was Mephiles in his smoke liquid form "Finally I'm released" Mephiles said as he changed from his liquid smoke forn his physical form .

Then Mephiles turned to Shadow and said "I promised that I'll be back didn't I" then he turned to Hyper and said "You've been keeping that pink brat from me" "Uh I don't know what you're talking about" Hyper responded, trying not to expose Amy's location but then Eggman interrupted "Ah you're unleashed, now we can conquer the world together" which Mephiles responded by firing a lethal energy beam at Eggman's hovering egg mobile sending him flying in the sky screaming "No" as he disappeared into the night sky .

Then Mephiles turns back and said "You're hiding her from me" Hyper tries to persuade "I don't know where she is" but then a purple cload of smoke appeared next to Mephiles, appearing out of it was Amy's lamp which Hyper exclaimes "Whoa, how did you-" "Fool" Mephiles bellowed "Did you think you can hide her from me" then he rubbed the lamp, as the pink smoke came out of the lamp upon which Amy appeared from it "Hyper where are we" Amy asked which Hyper responded "Uh Amy don't move" but Amy turned around .

Right behind her was Mephiles "Ah, not you again" Amy screamed as she ran over to Hyper, wrapping her arms around Hyper's neck "Please, don't let him get me" Amy cried as she hung on to Hyper by his neck "You thought you could get away from me didn't you" Mephiles snarled "You're still my slave remember" but Hyper responded "Not anymore" which Mephiles replies "Think you can protect from me" "She's under my protection now and you still got Shadow to tend with" Hyper said as he wrapped his arms around Amy by the waist but Mephiles reminded him "I still have her lamp thus she's mine"

"No" Amy exclaims as she hides her face into Hyper's chests but Mephiles said "Too bad, you belong to me now" then said "Come to me, right now" as he rubbed the lamp, forcing Amy to burst into a pink smoke then reappeared next to Mephiles who then says "Now I have all the wishes in the world"

"You bastard" Shadow exclaimed "You were never my father" which Mephiles responds "I'm still your father in blood Shadow" "But I'm not like you" Shadow responded "I never will be" as he charged at Mephiles who in turn replies "You dare go against your own father again, million years after our last duel"

As Shadow fought with Mephiles, Hyper joined in as well hoping to get Amy's lamp back "Grr, you'll never get this lamp back" Mephiles said as he dodged the attacks until Shadow kicked him in the face, forcing him to drop the lamp Hyper grabbed it "No" Mephiles yelled which Hyper responds "Yes" then Hyper rubbed the lamp commanding "Amy get over here" which Amy did by reappearing next to him then he "Amy I have to use that last wish" "Why" Amy asked As long as you're a Genie, Mephiles will get what he wants" Hyper explained and went on "Plus, if you're not a Genie anymore, he won't have an unlimited amount of wishes" "Okay" Amy said then Hyper made his last wish "Amy, I wish for fyour freedom"

Meanwhile, as the fight Shadow and Mephiles went on, Mephiles realized something "Wait a minute" then Mephiles vanished from Shadow's location and appeared where Hyper and Amy were at, very pissed "She was my slave" Mephiles growled "Yeah" Hyper responded "But not anymore" Mephiles then turned to Amy and said "I should've killed you like I did to your mother" but right before he fired his piercing energy beam Hyper pushed Amy out of the way taking the hit instead and fell to the ground dead .

"HYPER" Amy screamed horrorfied that Hyper is dead which Amy ran over to Hyper's dead body, cradling him in her arms "Damn you father" Shadow shouted as he arrived "Why did you have to go mad" Shadow asked "You weren't like that when I was a kid" which Mephiles replies "That's because I knew love would hold me back" "You're insane" Shadow replied "A monster and the worst father of all fathers" then out of nowhere, the Chaos Emeralds appeared circling around Mephiles "How did you get them" Shadow asked "I've been collecting them" Mephiles answered "I've been searching them before you sealed me in that wretched container" then said "Now this world will now be my domain and I will rule it" then Mephiles absorbed the power of the Chaos Emerald to ot only morph into a different being but to also wipeout everything then engulfed in a white flash of light, Shadow and Amy covered their eyes as they oo got engulfed the light as well .

Note : I apologize for taking so long to write the next chapter since I was busy with moving into a new house and also writing some other fan fictions I've been writing .

Also I'm sorry for removing Hyper the maverick hunter . The fan fiction didn't go the way I wanted it to so when I get back to it, I'll probably write a new one so see ya .


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I reloaded this but I was dissatisfied with inionsthe recent chapters that were uploaded earlier so I decided to extend this chapter .

Anyway enjoy this extended chapter and I assure you that this fanfiction will come to a close, I'll upload the ending as soon as I'm done with it .

And be sure to give this one more favorites and please give it some honest opinions but nothing offensive okay .

When Shadow and Amy opened their eyes, they're not on Earth but rather a different place "Shadow where are we" Amy asked as she got and looked around "I don't know" Shadow answered as he too looked around .

Lying on the ground was Hyper's dead body "Hyper" Amy gasped as she ran over to his corpse, cradling it in her arms "Hyper, Hyper" Amy sobs as she leans her forehead against his and her tears dripping onto Hyper's chest .

Then Shadow glanced at something "Uh Amy, we're not alone here" approaching them was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver along with their lovers Sally, Cream, Rouge and Blaze "What's going on and whose dead body is that" Tails asked "Hyper" Shadow answered "And he's dead because of my father"

"Your father" Silver asked "But why" "Actually Hyper took a hit, intended for Amy" Shadow answered "He's dead because of me" Amy sobbed but Sonic approached her "It's not your fault Amy" Sonic said "Mephiles is to blame" Amy settling Hyper's body on the ground got up "Well, do you know who else is to blame" she asked "Who" Tails asked "Eggman" Amy exclaimed which everyone then turned to Eggman who had guilty look on his face "Hyper's dead because of you fat ass" Amy exclaimed "You thought Mephiles would help you, he has other plans" then in Amy's hand, appearing out of nowhere was a piko piko hammer which Amy was about to charge at Eggman when Sonic raced up to her "Whoa Amy, he's the least of our problems right now"

But then the platform the group are on shook "What's going on" Silver asked which Shadow looked up, high above them was a huge beast "What is that" Knuckles asked while Shadow simply answered "Solaris" "Solaris" the group repeated in a unison, Shadow nodded and explained "That is my father's ultimate form, I've never seen it until now" "Never" Amy asked which Shadow answered by waving his head "No" then continues his explanation "Mephiles never said anything about his true form but I guess this what he uses when things don't go his way"

"Well, we got to find away to defeat that thing and turn everything back to normal" Sonic said which Shadow frowned "I don't if there's away to defeat my father" "But there has to be" Amy said then asks "Shadow, didn't Mephiles used the Chaos Emeralds to turn into that thing" Shadow responded "Uh yeah but why" then Tails explains "He only used negative energy, we can use it to defeat him" which Shadow nodded but frowns "But there's a catch, we can't defeat my father alone" as he glanced at Hyper's body which Amy agreed "That's right, he's done everything he can to protect me but now I'm gonna do everything I can to save him"

"We'll split up and look for the Chaos Emeralds" Tails said which everyone agrees then Amy turns to Cream and said "Cream, watch Hyper while we're gone" "Okay" Cream responded then Amy adds "Also, keep an eye that fat ass, make sure he doesn't do anything while we hunt for the emeralds" "Got it" Cream responded which Cheese, Cream's Chao friend simply responded "Chao, Chao" which Sally said "I'll watch Hyper too so I'll help you Cream" "Ok" Cream responded then Sonic said "Come on we don't have much time before Solaris destroys everything" as he and the rest went to get the emeralds .

In Crisis City, Tails flew through the city by simply using his twin tails to fly . As he traverses through the city, eliminating Iblis' forces and using the crystal orbs to keep Solaris's eyes from interfering . As Tails continues to fly through the crumbling city, then suddenly he saw something shiny on one of the buildings .

Tails flew over to the source but when he got to the source, Tails discovers what it was" It's a Chaos Emerald" Tails landed on the building where the yellow emerald is, picked it up and flew back with the emerald .

In Flame Core, Blaze traverses through the volcano, taking out as many of Iblis' forces as possible but when the fire creatures try to burn her with flame attacks, Blaze laughs "Think you can burn me, ha you can't burn me" by using her Pyrokenisis, Blaze manipulate the fires out of the creatures, destroying them .

When Blaze got to the foot of the volcano, she felt something "I can feel it" Blaze said "I can feel the emerald's energy" which Blaze then got into the volcano by manipulating the molten lava to burst through the volcano and got inside .

Once she's inside, Blaze then makes her way in the volcano, taking out more flammable creatures . Blaze went further into the volcano until she found a green Chaos Emerald "Now I gotta get back with the others" Blaze said, taking the Emerald with her .

In Tropical Jungle, Knuckles glided his way through the jungle, taking out Iblis' forces, also using the crystal orbs to keep away Solaris's eyes in the process .

Knuckles kept gliding until he sensed something "It's got to be a Chaos Emerald" which he glides over to the source . When Knuckles glided to the source, he picked the light blue Chaos "Okay now to get back with the others" Knuckles said as he made his way out of the jungle and back to the platform .

In Dusty Desert, Silver made his way through the desert via levitation, levitating over quicksand as well as using ESP to eliminate Iblis' forces .

Silver kept travelling through the desert until he saw something shiny, Silver levitated over to the source but when he got to the source, Silver discovers that it's a silver Chaos Emerald "Ok, now to get back with the others" Silver said as he picked the emerald and left the desert .

In Wave Ocean, Rouge flew her way across the ocean, between the pillars that rosed up from the ocean's surface . Avoiding Iblis's forces in the process but as Rouge got closer to the beach, suddenly she felt something "The Chaos Emerald, it's got to be the Chaos Emerald" she said as she flew to the source .

When Rouge landed on the beach, she looked around until she found a purple Chaos Emerald which is floating above the sand . Rouge grabs it and said "I'd love to add you to my collection but I have to use you to help bring back Hyper" as she sticks it in her cleavage then hovered in the air and flew back to meet up with the rest of the gang .

In White Acropolis, Amy along with Sonic maneuvered through the snowy mountain, taking out Iblis's forces in the process . As they made their way through the mountain Sonic asked "So Hyper's your master" Amy responded "Not only that but he's also my boyfriend, he cared very much about me" as she smashed the flammable creatures with her piko piko hammer while Sonic spin dashed through them "And also " Amy went on "He was a very good bodyguard, keeping me safe from Mephiles" which Sonic exclaimed "Wow" then Amy further went on "That is until he took a hit for me by Mephiles" "I see" Sonic said "Well come on, we need to find Chaos Emerald so we can bring him back" "Ok" Amy responded as she and Sonic continue to climb up the snowy mountain until they found a blue Caos Emerald which Amy exclaims "Wow, that's a Chaos Emerald" which Sonic replies "Yep, that's one of the emeralds" as he grabs it then said "Come on, we have to go back and meet up the others so we can bring back Hyper" as he held the Chaos Emerald high in the air and activated "Chaos Control" teleporting both himself and Amy back to the main platform .

In Kingdom Valley while running through the courtyard, Shadow felt a rumble which he looks up at the sky and said "The space time continuum is collapsing, I got to hurry" which he continues running along the ruins taking out both Iblis and Mephiles's forces .

Shadow kept searching through the castle until he found a red Chaos Emerald, Shadow grabs it and makes his way out of the castle with both Mephiles and Iblis's forces in pursuit . Shadow kept running through the castle as it continues to crumble which he managed to get out before the castle collapsed then Shadow jumped through the portal, transporting him back to the main platform where everyone were waiting .

When everyone returned with the Chaos Emeralds, they placed the emeralds down in a circle surrounding Hyper's body then Amy made her wish "Chaos Emeralds please help us, I wish to save this world, I wish to bring everything back to normal, I wish to wipe Mephiles from existence and I wish to revive Hyper, bringing him back to life" which Hyper's body floated in the air .

Amy then went up to his body and said "You've done so much for me Hyper, I enjoyed my time with you, you did everything to protect me and now I'll return the favor" as she kissed him which everything lit in a white flash of light then floating in the air and gently landing on the platform was Hyper who is now a golden hedgehog where his fur changed from black to gold .

When Hyper landed on the platform Amy ran into his arms crying, sobbing in his chests which Hyper wrapped his arms around her waist, gently patting her on the back . As she continued to cry, Amy sobbed "Oh Hyper, I thought I'll never be with you again" which Hyper responded "Well it's good to be alive again" then as both he and Amy unwrapped arms, suddenly the platform shook and a voice said "Prepare to die again Hyper" which everyone looked up at Solaris .

"It's Mephiles" Shadow exclaims "He's speaking to us telepathically" then Hyper turned to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver and said "I can't fight him alone guys" which the three hedgehogs agreed "We'll destroy him together, destroy him all at once" Silver said which Hyper agreed as he then shared his super form turning them into golden hedgehogs then they all blasted off towards Solaris .

As the four golden hedgehogs charged at Mephiles who is now in his Solaris form, Mephiles first launched his purple projectile attacks which Silver caught them with his ESP powers and sends them right back at Mephiles .

Hyper and Shadow meanwhile launched their own energy attacks, inflicting massive blows at Mephiles "Gah" Mephiles groans "I knew you wouldn't stay down for long" Mephiles said as he counteract the attacks by displaying energy shields, trying to protect himself but is still taking damage due to being attacked by his own projectile attacks thrown by Silver with ESP .

Sonic on the other hand attacks Mephiles by spin dashing into him "Speedy vermon" Mephiles groan "Don't you know that speed is not enough" as he attempts to swipe at Sonic but Sonic dodged it by teleporting .

Meanwhile down on the platform as everyone watches, Cream approaches Amy and asks "So Miss Rose, you were a genie the whole"

"Yep" Amy responded "I was a genie the whole time thanks to mephiles"

"Must be tough, being a genie" Tails said as he joined in the conversation "Yeah" Amy responded "It is Tails, it is"

"You know, you're lucky to be with someone like Hyper" Rouge said as she too joined the conversation but frowns "But unlike Hyper, Knuckles won't spend anytime with me" which Knuckles grumbles "That's because you kept trying to steal my emerald you batgirl" which Rouge scoffs, turns away from Knuckles with both her back and wings facing him in disgusts .

Blaze who also joined the conversation said "Me and Silver didn't get to spend time together very much" "Why not" Amy asked "Because we're busy" Blaze responded then groans "Man I had to keep traveling between both your dimension and mine since I have to keep the Sol Emeralds from Eggman Nega which is my duty as the princess to protect the Sol Emeralds" "Wow" Amy exclaimed "I guess being a princess is harder than being a genie" which Blaze nodded in agreement .

Back up in the air, Hyper, Shadow, Sonic and Silver had been fighting with Mephiles, trying to restore the timeline "You can't defeat me" said Mephiles "I all the power in the world"

As the hedgehogs kept fighting with Mephiles, his armored shell cracked open, revealing his weakness .

'let's strike it there" Hyper shouted which Shadow, Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement as they all started attacking Mephiles' weak spot .

"No" Mephiles yelled "I will not be defeated" which he then launched both the energy beam attack as well as launching more of his projectile attacks .

The four golden hedgehogs continued inflicting damage to Mephiles while avoiding both the energy beam and the projectile attacks Mephiles has thrown at them .

Realizing that he will be defeated, Mephiles said "If I'm going down, I'm taking you all with me" as he then starts shaking the fabric of time .

"He's going to destroy the time itself" Shadow shouted "We got to do something" Hyper yelled "What can we do" Silver asked which Hyper thought for a moment then realized something "Hey, since our super forms is made from the power of the Chaos Emeralds right, well we can use it to perform Chaos Control" which Shadow, Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement as they held hands performing "Chaos Control" then Mephiles starts to implode "What, what have you done" he asked as he starts to burst into white flash of energy "You'll pay Mephiles" Hyper said "For everything you've done, you'll be whipped from existence and you'll never return" which Mephiles screams "Nooooooooooo" as he imploded while everyone else including Hyper and Amy are again caught in the white flash of energy .


	8. Chapter 8

When Hyper opened his eyes, not only is he not in his Super form but finds that both he and Amy are in heaven "Why are we here" Amy asked "We didn't die did we" then a voice answered "No, You didn't"

Amy and Hyper turned, standing in front of them is Amethyst which Amy gasped "Mom" as she ran into her mother's arms "Oh mom, I thought I'll never see you again" Amy exclaims as she sobs into her mother's chests .

Then Hyper asks "Why did you bring us up here, why aren't we back down on earth" "Because I wanted to get to know you Hyper" Amethyst responded "And to thank you for taking care of my little girl" as she and Amy hugged each other "Uh sure, n no problem" Hyper nervously replied then both Amy and Amethyst unwrapped each other "I've seen how you took care of Amy" Amethyst said "And how you protected her from Mephiles and now thanks to you, she's free, no longer a genie" which Hyper nodded in agreement .

Then a golden escalator appeared, stretching from heaven all the way down to earth but as Amy and Hyper got on, Hyper glanced at Amethyst and said "I'll give Shadow your regards, besides he's the one who's been protecting Amy's lamp when she was a genie" which Amethyst nodded then both Hyper and Amy went back down to Earth .

When Hyper and Amy got back down to Earth, as soon as they got on the ground, the golden escalator disappeared and Hyper and Amy were met by Shadow "So, you got to see your mom Amy" he asked "Yes Shadow" Amy answered "I did" then Hyper said "And Amethyst wanted to send you her regards for protecting the lamp, when Amy was a genie" which Shadow nodded then turns back to Amy "So now you're free, free from being Mephiles' slave" "Yeah" Amy answered then turns to Hyper "Hyper, thank you, thank you for protecting me and taking care of me as well" "Sure" Hyper responded then a voice grumbled "That's great, just great, now I have nothing to use for world domination" which the hedgehogs turned to see that it's Eggman then Hyper said "And you won't have anything to conquer the world with, Eggman" which Eggman grumbled, then Shadow said "You're under arrest Doctor for stealing the Scepter" "I would've ruled the world with Mephiles if you meddling rats didn't interfere" "We tried to warn you what Mephiles is capable of" Hyper responded "But you wouldn't listen" which Eggman just grumbles .

Later, GUN units arrived, handcuffed Eggman and sent him to a maximum security prison .

Then Hyper turned to Shadow and asked "So, what are you gonna do now, since Amy's no longer a genie as well as Mephiles no longer exist" Shadow thought for a moment and replied "I'll resign as the security of the museum and travel the world" then Amy said "Hyper, I love you" as she wraps her arms around Hyper's neck and laid her head on his chests "I love you too Amy" Hyper responded "I love you too" then said "C'mon, let's go home" and so Hyper and Amy went home while Shadow traveled the world .

Then weeks later, Hyper has surprise for Amy "Hey Amy, I have a surprise for you" "What is it" Amy asked "Why this" Hyper responded as he took out a small box, revealing a ring with a green gem on it "What is that" Amy asked "This is an Emerald Green" Hyper answered then explains "When a person shows something like this to his lover, why they get engaged which would usually lead to marriages" "Wow" Amy exclaims "It's beautiful" which Hyper nodded then asks "Will you marry me Amy" "Marry you" Amy gasps "Oh Hyper" as she wraps her arms around Hyper's neck and happily replies "Yes Hyper, I will marry you" which she and Hyper did .

While on honey moon at the Ocean Palace resort on the beach, "I'm glad I'm not a genie anymore" Amy said "Nor am I Mephiles's slave, I can do anything I want and go anywhere I want" which Hyper nods .

Then months after they got married, Hyper and Amy gave birth to their son Junior then few years later Hyper and Amy then gave birth to their daughter Lily .

Hyper and Amy spent the rest of their lives together as a family since Amy is now a free young woman .

The End

Most of these characters belongs to Sega except for Sally, Scourge and Fiona which belongs to Archie though I don't know if Archie still owns Scourge and Fiona because of the Genesis Reboot .

Hyper is my OC (Original Character) there for belongs to me .


End file.
